Golgius
Golgius (ゴルギウス) is a Holy Knight, who, belonging to the infamous Weird Fangs stationed at Baste Dungeon, aided in the capture of the Deadly Sin, Ban. Appearance Nothing of Golgius's facial appearances are known. Armor His helmet looks like a demon with slanted eyes, nine dots over each eye, a mouth with sharp teeth, and horns on the sides. His torso his covered in metal while his are covered in chain mail. He legs are also covered by metal, where his lower legs appear to be wearing knee length metal boots. Personality Golgius is first shown to be a polite person but his true personality is that of a cruel and cowardly man. He is willing to use under handed tactics, including but not limited to, kidnapping Dana's daughter to force him to poison Meliodas , and throwing blades at his opponent while pretending to surrender. History 5 years ago Five years before the beginning of the series, Golgius and the three other members of the Weird Fangs confronted Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins. The resulting battle ended in Ban's capture and imprisonment in Baste Dungeon, where Golgius remained as one of the dungeon's four guardians. Plot Forest of White Dreams Arc The guards that are guarding Ban mention that he along with the Weird Fangs are at the Baste Dungeon. Baste Dungeon Arc Golgius is first seen inside the Baste Dungeon, along with the rest of the Weird Fangs, listening to Friesia informing them that he is going to launch the first offensive and kill both Meliodas and Diane. Later, when Dana tells Elizabeth and Hawk that he had poisoned Meliodas, Golgius thanks him for holding his end of the deal, explaining that they have to take significant measures to face one of the Seven Deadly Sins, since even they wouldn't come out unscathed if they fought them head-to-head. He then appears before Elizabeth and Hawk and introduces himself to them, telling them that he has come to take Elizabeth and Meliodas' sword, grabs it. However, Meliodas, who is revealed to still be alive, doesn't let go of it. Golgius then quickly escapes by jumping out of the window when he sees Meliodas' enraged face. While walking in the streets, he wonders as to what would have happened if he had escaped a second later and seems to be surprised when Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk quickly find him; he quickly surrenders, telling them that he is a coward and doesn't like fighting. However, Meliodas notices the blades that he threw and blocks them, as just then, Dana also finds him and demands the return of his daughter, leadng Golgius to disappear, and kill Dana by stabbing him in the back. He also tells him that his daughter will join him in the next world shortly. He then attacks Elizabeth, before Meliodas stopping him. While Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk run, he repeatedly attacks Elizabeth, only for Meliodas to move her out of the way every time. When the three run into an old building, Golgius tries to kill the Deadly Sin from behind but falls for a trap that the latter had placed earlier, and falls down to the bottom floor. There, Meliodas explains Golgius' abilities before attacking him with his sword at point blank range . which sends him flying into the street. Upon being asked the reason he is after Meliodas's sword and Elizabeth, the Holy Knight takes advantage of a small distraction and escapes on a horse. As he then leaves the town, he comments about how frightening his mission was. When he reaches the Baste Dungeon, he encounters Friesia and Ruin, who had finished getting ready to fight Meliodas and Diane. Later, after Friesia and Ruin are defeated and Meliodas and Diane enter the Baste Dungeon, Golguis compliments the Seven Deadly Sins for managing to do so and uses an Incantation Orb to trigger the Eternal Seal Spell and seal them inside. Just as he starts to head back to the kingdom and report it to his superiors, he is shocked when the Baste Dungeon collapses. Abilities/Equipment Golgius, like all other Holy Knights, has magic imbued within his body. Golgius is an extremely strong fighter as he was able to defeat Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins along with the other Weird Fangs. He has the capability of turning invisible or transparent and uses the technique to pretend that he is teleporting from one place to another. Weapons Golgius wields a large board sword, that is forked into three points. He also wields crescent-shaped blades, that he uses to attack opponents while claiming to have surrendered, taking them by surprise. Golgius also carried with him an Incantation Orb that, after being broken, cast the Eternal Seal Spell, a very powerful sealing magic that seal the target within a magical barrier. The barrier is strong enough to contain ten Tyrant Dragons, each of whom had the strength to level an entire town singlehandedly, but was no match for the Seven Deadly Sins. Abilities *'Transparency:' An ability that allows Golgius to turn completely invisible and reappear at any moment. However, the technique is incapable of completely the smell of the user, which allowed Hawk to smell him. Relationships Weird Fangs Friesia Golgius and Friesia are both members of the Weird Fangs. They seem to be on good terms with each other. Ruin Golgius and Ruin are both members of the Weird Fangs. Jude Golgius and Jude are both members of the Weird Fangs. Other Characters Dana Initially, Golgius seems to show respect for the medical doctor and be on good terms with him. However, it is soon revealed that the Holy Knight was in fact threatening Dana to poison Meliodas by holding his daughter as a hostage . He also fatally stabs Dana from the back in order to censor the fact that the Holy Knight have ordered citizens to poison children. Battles Baste Dungeon Arc *Meliodas vs. Golgius: Loss Trivia *Golgius is also the name of a king in the video game, Code of Princess, for the Nintendo 3DS. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Weird Fangs Category:Knights